Chess Wizard
by Dark Purple Insanity
Summary: Because sometimes, life isn't anything more than a game between old friends. One-Shot
**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"And Harry Potter closes in, his victory assured. All he has left to do is place the final piece, and it shall be the downfall of the great Lord Voldemor-"

"Oh will you just call it already," the man across from him sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry pouted up at the man and whined, "Oh, you're no fun, Tom."

"I'm not trying to be fun," he sighed exasperatedly, "I just want to be out of here before nightfall."

" _Fiiiiiine_ ," Harry groaned. He suddenly grinned, before slamming the piece in his hand onto the board. "Hah! That's Checkmate, Tom!"

"Yes, it seemed it is," he murmered, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"And thus, Harry Potter, leader of the light, has vanquished the evil Lord Voldemort and his dark minions!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air with gusto.

"So it appears," Tom chuckled. "So, I suppose this means happily ever after for the light, am I right? Shall the King and Queen marry and have a bunch of little Princes and Princesses?"

"Oh come on, Tom!" Harry groaned rolling his eyes, "That's so normal! I'd rather like to think that the Queen married one of the Rooks, while the King married one of the Bishops."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "But, if the Queen didn't marry the King, then how is she a Queen?"

"Because they're siblings, of course," Harry scoffed, "They ascended to the throne together, and ruled side by side!"

Tom smiled slightly. "Well, you seem awfully chipper over this win," he mused.

"Of course I am!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the side, "This is the first time I've won a game against you!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm fairly certain you've beaten me before."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore always started those games for me! This is the first time I've won a game all by myself!"

"So it would seem…" Tom murmured. He smiled, suddenly standing up. "Come on, Harry, why don't we go visit Dumbledore, to tell him of your victory against my, how did you call it… ah, yes. My _dark minions_."

Harry grinned, "Awesome! Let's go!" he exclaimed, jumping up. He was halfway out the door before he turned around, "Come on, Tom! We don't want to keep him waiting, do we?"

Tom sighed, muttering, "Youth," under his breath.

He managed to get out the door of the café, before Harry grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the street. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he groused, speeding up his pace to keep up with the energy filled child.

"Come on, old man!" Harry exclaimed, spinning around far ahead to face him.

"I'm not that old," Tom grumbled under his breath, even as he felt himself tire as he chased after the youth ahead of him.

"Of course you are," Harry snorted, apparently having heard him. "Don't worry, Tom! We're almost there. Once we get there you can rest your legs."

Tom sighed.

-X-

"We're here!" Harry exclaimed, pushing open the gate.

"Jus-Just give me a minute," Tom gasped, putting his hands on his knees as he gulped breathes of air.

Harry groaned, hitting his head on the post, "Why do you old people take so long!"

"Why are you young people always so hyper?" Tom shot back. He took one more gulp of air before standing straight again, straightening out his greying hair. "Alright, I'm good."

"Great!" Harry grinned, bouncing forward. They walked in silence past the stones leading the way, before they came to Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey, Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, waving. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while, but you'll never guess what! I beat Tom at chess!"

"Yes," Tom said drying from behind him, "Apparently the other six times don't count."

Harry turned back to glare at him, "I've told you, Tom! Dumbledore helped me in those games, so they don't count!"

Tom rolled his eyes, before smiling, "Anyway, it's good to see you again, Dumbledore. You seemed to have trained quite the little protégé here."

"Oh, don't be modest, Tom!" Harry grinned, "Both of you taught me equally. I was able to beat you because I used a combination of both of your techniques to win against you! I call it…" he paused for effect, "The Deathly Hallows!"

Tom raised an eyebrow at him, "Ah, now that I think about it, some of those moves did seem awfully familiar…"

Harry shifted uncomfortable. "I didn't steal all your moves, Tom," he mumbled, "Just a couple. Besides! You were the one who told me the best players are the ones who use their enemies moved against them!"

"Yes," Tom said, "Though I don't believe I meant it literally."

Harry pouted, "Well, either way, I still won!"

"Yes, yes you did," Tom smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, by the way, for winning. It's been a while since I had such a competent opponent."

Harry grinned widely, his smile seeming to light the place up, before it shrunk down into a softer, unsure half-smile. "Do you think…" Harry trailed off, "Do you think he would be proud of me?" Harry asked quietly.

Tom's smile became more morose. He squeezed Harry's shoulder tighter as he looked down at the bright white tombstone in front of them, and said without doubt, "I'm sure he would be."

They stood there in silence for a while, nothing but the chirping birds and the graves to keep them company.

Finally, Tom broke the silence. "He was a Chess Master, you know," he said softly.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? He must have been very good, then."

Tom nodded resolutely, "He was the best."

Harry stared at him for a second longer before asking, "Does that make you a Chess Lord?"

Tom looked started, having been caught off guard by the seemingly random question, and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"A Chess Lord," Harry explained patiently, as if he were the older one teaching the younger, "You know, since you're Lord Voldemort, and you're really good at chess, so that would make you a Chess Lord."

Tom stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head bemusedly. "I suppose I am. Though how your nickname for me factors in, I don't know."

"Hn," Harry hummed, before they descended into silence again.

They stood there for a moment longer, before Harry broke the silence. "Hey Tom," he asked, getting his elder's attention. "If you're a Chess Lord, and Dumbledore was a Chess Master, then what does that make me?"

Tom was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, before he let out a small smile and said, "You're a Chess _Wizard_ , Harry."

Harry smiled.

* * *

 **So, yeah. This is what happens when inspiration strikes at the most random of times. Well, whatever. I'm proud of my first one-shot, even if it might not reach the standards of others on this site.**

 **Anyway, stay insane, and Dark Purple Insanity is signing off.**


End file.
